<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love trap by KilluaZoldick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536597">Love trap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick'>KilluaZoldick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I really don’t know.</p>
<p>Just killugon fluff and teeny tiny smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua was standing in front of the door, hand hanging in the air, hesitating to knock. </p>
<p>Three years.</p>
<p>It had been three years since they separated at the world tree.</p>
<p>They had texted every day, but killua hadn’t seen so much as even a picture of Gon in those three years. How did he look? Did his voice change? How much had he grown? A bunch of questions filled his mind and it was overwhelming. Because another side of him was filled with thoughts, “maybe he’s gonna hate you” or “maybe you just won’t be able to talk and it’s gonna be awkward” and worse of all “what if he had found someone else?” </p>
<p>He slapped his hands against his cheeks and snapped out of it. This wasn’t the time to be overthinking.</p>
<p>A silent knock followed by a slightly louder one.</p>
<p>And less than a second later, the door flung open.</p>
<p>“KILLUA!!” Is what killua would have thought Gon would have said, but it was quiet. Both of them stood silently and with a damn good reason.</p>
<p>Gon did look different and holy fuck if killua wasn’t about to drool. His normally chubby baby face had become sharp as knifes. His eyes still a beautiful golden amber, pools of honey. And most important of all, he had grown taller than killua, by at least three inches.</p>
<p>“Oh my- killua, hi” Gon said quietly, eyes still wide as he looked up and down killuas features. His voice made killuas stomach tingle. He had heard it over the phone, but not like this. </p>
<p>“Hi” killua returned just as quietly. “Planning on letting me in any time soon?” He joked, but was too mesmerized to laugh.</p>
<p>“Ah- oh yes, sorry” Gon giggled nervously. Stepping aside to let killua in. The hotel room was huge, to the point where it was almost the size as killuas closet (almost).</p>
<p>Killua placed his bag by the door before they both went to sit down. Killua had to look away, Gon was just too hot. Killuas poor gay heart couldn’t possibly take staring for too long.</p>
<p>“I missed you” Gon was looking at him, burning his face with his stare. </p>
<p>“I missed you too” missed wouldn’t ever cover what he felt when away from Gon. He had only figured out later on that what he felt had been love from the very beginning, he just didn’t know it because he never had a friend his age before Gon.</p>
<p>“Wanna make out?” Killua chocked at the sudden words.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” He managed to ask in between coughs.</p>
<p>“I asked if you wanted to make out with me” Gon moved closer, their knees touching on the couch.</p>
<p>“Do you even know what that is?” Well they were 17, of course Gon knew. </p>
<p>“It’s not like I haven’t done it before” however that was not the answer he expected. </p>
<p>Killua froze in place, not sure what to do or say. </p>
<p>Gon moved and this time trapped killua, back against the couch. Gon flexed his perfect biceps right next to killuas face and he felt his soul leave his body.</p>
<p>“I’m trapped” he said, desperately trying to keep cool.</p>
<p>“Broad observation” Gon chuckled, moving far too close for comfort.</p>
<p>“Do I have a choice?” Killua refereed to Gons earlier question.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, killua, do you?” Gon moved even closer, their noses now touching.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Gon, do I?” He hid his emotion behind a cold stare but knew his blush was betraying him.</p>
<p>“I would never force you, but you don’t seem to try and push me away” with every word killua could feel Gons breath hit his face. It was dangerous.</p>
<p>“So are you gonna kiss me or not?” Killua asked coldly, not at all matching the words he spoke nor the feelings he felt.</p>
<p>And kiss they did. </p>
<p>“I always thought you were pretty back when we were 14. But 14 year old killua looks like mud next to current you” Gon had told him.</p>
<p>“I always thought you looked like a baby, but now I want you to-“ killua was interrupted by another long lasting kiss. </p>
<p>The kiss turned into more and before killua knew it, he was laying in Gons bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t think anyone saw, but I had to repost because i had accidentally deleted half of what I wrote AAAA but luckily I was able to go back and it came back to me. So if something looks weird, it’s just because i didn’t feel like reading it through!</p>
<p>Anyway this is trash anyways because I drank coffee far too late and this is just me writing shit on my mind because my mind is having a dance party.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>